


burn

by brokenthingy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenthingy/pseuds/brokenthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of Levi's training, Erwin slips a thing into his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun reading this! :3

Levi feels sick. 

Well, not exactly sick, more like burning everywhere. And not exactly that, either, more like burning  _down there_. Burning like never before. It feels like there's a heavy lava stone right above in-between his thighs, sitting there, mocking him, making him feel all funny. 

He rolls around and whines. Drapes an arm over his tummy. Presses his cold palm onto it. Doesn't help. He pulls up his white undershirt and presses down again. 

Not much better, but at least a little bit better.

He feels like rolling over again, but that won't do, since he's now more or less pleased with the effects his cool palm has on his aching body.

But shit, it's still not helping enough.

From the corner of the room, he hears a low chuckle.

"Fuck you, you ugly pig," he spats, cheeks pinkish and voice raspy. There's too much tension in his muscles, or actually in his entire body; there's no way he could sound like he normally does. His breath is hitched, his voice high-pitched, and his head is pounding and makes everything feel even more suckish.

Erwin is sitting in a red armchair, legs stretched in front of him, crossed in the ankles. He looks calm and relaxed; exact opposite to how Levi is feeling. But that's just about extremely normal, is it not?

And shit, he says nothing. Just keeps that sly smile of his, just like that, just sits there like the motherfucking queen, and he smiles. Softly, lovingly, adoringly. It makes Levi want to throw up and punch him in the face. 

_Shit, that handsome face_.

Levi shakes his head, trying to disregard of his sinful thoughts. Fuck, if he believed in supernatural shit, he would have said that Erwin was the one planting them in Levi's mind. Luckily enough, Levi always had his feet on the ground, and he knew that what was happening was not much than just Erwin being a mean fucker.

"Still can't believe you fucking drugged me, you shithead," Levi groans, clutching his stomach more vigorously as the pain becomes more intense. Fuck.

Erwin lets out a slightly sharper exhale; a small laugh. Had he been able to, Levi would have punched that handsome face of his right then and there. He was having fun. Of course he was fucking having fun.

Then, Erwin does speak up. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Levi," he says, voice sugary and heavy. "Anyone could have done that, as it seems - you're lucky it was me."

Levi grunts. Oh, how he wishes to punch that old ugly man. More than he wishes to exterminate titans. More than he wishes to see the outside world. Well, at that very moment, at least.

"You fucking shitbag," he mutters, "like hell that'd fucking happen if it was anybody else. I fucking wouldn't let anyone get that close. Fucking retard -  _nnh_  - I fucking let my guard down...  _nn_..."

Erwin can tell it's getting worse; Levi can tell Erwin can tell. He hates him for it. "Yes?" Erwin prompts him. "You were saying...?"

Fucking bastard. "That I let my guard down because.. it was just,  _nngh_ , you and me. Fuck. I thought you played fair. Fuck fuck  _fuck_!"

Erwin can see it; Levi's hips are jerking unconsciously. The raven-haired soldier has obviously lost it, which Erwin can understand. Had it been him, he would have wanted to hump anything that came to his view, too. In fact, he admired Levi - this was the third hour since he drank the tea which Erwin 'poisoned', and he was still doing fairly well.

"Take that as a part of your training," the blonde says, "and next time pay more attention. Even if it's just me."

But Levi isn't really aware anymore. His eyes are misty, his lips are parted and he's beginning to pant restlessly. His arm is between his thighs, and his ass is moving back and forth. It's a slow rythm, Erwin supposes Levi's just seeking for some kind of stimulation, but the way he is slowly but surely speeding up has him know that this 'seeking for stimulation' might soon evolve into crazy dry humping.

Levi doesn't seem like he's about to respond, but Erwin knows he heard him just right. And he is pretty sure that he's cursing him to the deepest depths of hell at that very moment.

Which is perfectly right. Levi, although not able to think much anymore, is indeed cursing Erwin. He's silently pleeding the Devil himself to come and take Erwin's soul and have that jerk burn in hell. With his thighs squeezed together as tight as it's possible, Levi chews on his lower lip and hypnotizes Erwin with his silverish eyes.

And Erwin just stares. Just like that. As if he had all the time in the world. He stares at Levi's shuddering form, takes in every little piece of him, and ocassionally licks his lips. Oh, Levi wishes to be able to wipe that smile of his off that handsome face so much. 

As the time goes on, Levi looses it more and more. He becomes a panting mess, starts to feel more and more hot. His skin burns, crawls with all these funny feelings, his stomach drops lower and his brain gives out. He's rubbing his palm across himself, doesn't even care that Erwin is still in the room. Whatever. It's not like he sees him loose his shit for the first time. 

Since he made Levi join the military, they've had all kinds of weird encounters, and even ended up sharing a room - and of course, a bed. Levi found it more comfortable than having to go all the way from his room to Erwin's, and in the morning back to where his clean clothes were stocked.

And so, he lays there, eyes screwed shut, and works his clothed burning need. Quickens every time he feels like it, and lets out small whiny noises. He doesn't care Erwin watches. In fact, he likes it. He likes the idea of that old fart's blue blue eyes roaming over his small body, and he wonders if Erwin wants him.

One corner of his mouth lifts up in a smirk. Sure he does. Sure he fucking does. Levi knows. He can feel it. It radiates from Erwin's body, the same burning need with which Levi pleasures himself. It extends all the way to bed, and Levi can feel it wrapping around his ankles and travelling up his calves, to his thighs and across his warm belly.

He chuckles an picks up his pace. 

No words are needed. In less than five seconds, Erwin is sitting by Levi's angrily horny body, one of his big hands petting his boy's side. He's oh so fond of him. Levi knows he is. That ugly shit commander never says anything, but Levi still knows; can read it from his face every time that blondie looks at him.

Levi mewls when Erwin's palm gets to his nice round ass and squeezes it. He leans into the touch, and loves how Erwin is happy to give his trophy everything he wants. 

They continue like that till Levi starts to tear up from so much  tension. It begins to hurt, just a little, but it's there. However, he cannot say he minds. He's fine with it, actually. Not bad. 

His body is aching, and his mouth produces more and more prominent moans an whines. His voice sounds like wheezing, it's kind of choked and kind of muffled. He's humping his own hand, he loves it, and he watches Erwin and loves the way the man watches him, too.

His free hand goes up to grasp between his commander's thighs, and he's delighted to find out just how hard he is for his ward. Brings him literally a physical joy, and he lets out a pleased moan, voice coated with honey. He clutches his hand around the bulge in Erwin's pants, and grins when he hears the man grunt.

Then, it's all fairly simple. Levi moans louder and louder, so does Erwin. And in less than few minutes, the newest member of the Scouting Legion throws his head back, chokes up a loud cry, and with crazy jerks of his hips, comes in his work-out leggins.

Fuck, he hates Erwin for that. He likes those leggins.

Erwin doesn't come, but as soon as Levi goes all limp and useless, he moves his hand away to replace it with his own, and jerks himself off. It doesn't take long at all; in brief moments, he groans and Levi hears the thick semen pool in the commander's hand.

He props himself up on his elbows and moves his head closer. Grabs Erwin's hand and licks the white mess off.

Fuck. Kind of feels like one of the yuckiest things he's done, but he cares not. He loves it. He's learned that almost everything concerning Erwin Smith ends up on Levi's 'Love that shit' list.

He collapses onto the bed again then, and with a pleased smirk, closes his eyes. The effects of the drug hadn't passed entirely yet, he'll most likely get hard in few minutes, again, but until then, Levi decides he's going to lay there and enjoy the post-orgasmic high.

Erwin lays down beside him. And shit, that makes Levi even more satisfied. He moves to the side a little, just to allow Erwin's large frame more space on the bed, and then wraps himself around the blonde's body.

Yes. Very good.

Erwin sets a hand on his lower back and caresses it. 

"I'm still hella fucking pissed, you motherfucker." The statement comes off as a dry random fact. Erwin smiles.

"Of course, Levi." It's an agreement; the commander knows. Levi can be pissed for a long long time.

"Don't fucking drug me again."

Erwin chuckles, feeling somewhat tired. He might consider that request, but just as he might, he as well might not. Levi is just too adorable when high.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, hope you liked the thingy! If you did (or if you didn't), feel free to share your thoughts with me! I love both kudos & comments~ :3


End file.
